


Burning death

by saidie456



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crying, Death, Mourning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-03
Updated: 2013-01-03
Packaged: 2017-11-23 12:55:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/622358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saidie456/pseuds/saidie456
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Stiles reacts after Dereks funeral.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burning death

“When he touched me, it was like a surge of electrisity running through my veins. It was like I was flying, It was like when he looked at me, I completely forgot who I was like…” Stiles weeped as the tears came crashing down his cheeks as he sat of the end of the bed. Gripping onto his fathers shirt as if somehow it was the last remainder of Derek. “It was like what”? Sheriff Stilinski asked as he looked down at his one and only son in despair and heartache. “Stiles’ I can’t help me if you don’t speak to me”.  
“That’s just it dad. No one can help me”. He lent up from his dads’ wet shoulder. “You know in movies there’s alway’s a guy who takes comfort in random people say it will be alright, or I’m here for you. Well I’m not one of them. No one can help me”. His tears hardened to stone as he slowly began to rise form his bed, wiping his cheek with his sleeve and so gently sniffing his nose. “Let me try Stiles, I can’t bring him back, but I can try to help with anything, just let me try”, The Sheriff pleaded with his broken hearted son. ”NO ONE, DO YOU GET THAT DAD, CAUSE WHILE YOU’RE TELLING ME IT’S GOING TO BE ALRIGHT, HE’S LAYING IN A DITCH SOMEWHERE ALONE. IT’S NEVER GOING TO BE ALRIGHT!” His voice loud, his body trembling and his heart aching. The once boyish charm Stiles had had become a distant memory, the man standing in front of Sheriff Stilinks was someone no one had ever seen before. “Stiles please just tell me what you want, please” He pleaded, kneeling on the floor. With every fibre in his body he just wanted his son happy and back in his arms. “You wanna help dad”? He looked coldly at the shoveling man who lay at his feet. “Well make it that when I-” pausing to catch his breath, and staring at the mirror. Admiring the memories that came with it. Waking up in the mornings to have Derek with his rippling muscles round him, to catch his reflection in the mirror when he snuck into his room, or his favorite when they shared their first kiss in front of it. “Make it that I don’t feel my heart bursting when I look around and not see him, or make it that I don’t feel utterly weak when I remember him”. The tears had returned. flowing, running, dripping. “Or just bring him back cause that’s probably what it’s gonna take to get rid of this pain”.


End file.
